


Grumbly Warrior, Caring Warrior

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A summary of Baze and Chirrut after a battle.





	Grumbly Warrior, Caring Warrior

Baze never said anything about his injuries, unless he had gotten them specifically because Chirrut had kicked over a nest of trouble. Then, he griped. Then, he made certain Chirrut knew the full extent of each scratch, bruise, and cut.

Chirrut, for his part, always took his time cleaning and binding said injuries. He would smile the longer Baze went on about how it never would have happened if Chirrut would just be more mindful of the odds of any given fight.

And then Chirrut would turn his caring hands to other pursuits, with kisses to quiet Baze's grumbling away.


End file.
